Costume Conundrum
by sheltie
Summary: Su Li is having trouble trying to find a costume for Halloween. Maybe her boyfriend can help her?


**Costume Conundrum**

 **By: Sheltie**

* * *

 _I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

 **A/N: Right, here's another Halloween HP oneshot.**

* * *

Su sighed as she was trying to decide what to wear for Halloween. She just couldn't decide at all. There was going to be a Halloween party and she was going and wanted her costume to be just right. There was a Halloween party every year for the DA.

"What's got your brow in a bunch?" Harry asked as he looked at her girlfriend.

"I can't decide what to be for this year's DA Halloween party" Su said.

"Oh, is that all" Harry said.

Su threw Harry a look.

"This is a big thing Harry. I want to look nice" she said.

"Alright, alright" Harry said holding up his hands.

He then went over and sat by Su, who had a catalog of costume ideas with pictures.

"I like that one" he said with a smirk.

"I'm not going as a slutty nurse Harry" Su said in a clipped tone.

"But you'd look hot in it" Harry countered.

"Yes, but if you remember Hannah went as that a few years ago and, well, she gave Neville a very up close and personal check up that night and nine months later they had their third kid" Su said.

"I still don't see what's wrong with that" Harry said.

"I'm just not going as that" Su said putting her foot down.

"Fine, oh how about-" Harry was cut off.

"Nothing with slutty in the title Harry" Su said, "or sexy" she added.

Harry frowned.

"But I like you sexy" he said then bent his head down and nibbled on her neck.

Su shivered. Harry knew her weaknesses.

"I only dress sexy for you Harry, and only you" she muttered trying to remain calm and not get aroused by Harry.

"I guess that's a good argument" Harry said removing his mouth from Su's neck.

Su was relieved and annoyed. She had been enjoying Harry's nibbles though she had been fighting it. But was glad it was gone so her brain could work again. Whenever Harry did that her usually brilliant brain turned to utter mush.

"What about matching costumes" she suggested.

"Huh" Harry responded.

"We dress to go together. Like this" Su said as she showed Harry a picture of a costumed salt and pepper shaker.

"Okay, but we're not going as that" Harry said.

"Got anything better?" Su asked.

Harry took the book and began to look through them. To tell the truth Harry didn't have a costume picked out either, but wasn't as worried about it as Su was. He thought he'd just throw something together in the last minute. It had worked before so why not again.

"Oh, how about this" Su suggested.

"No, I'm not wearing tights Su" Harry said adamantly.

"Aww, but you got nice legs" Su said with a teasing smile.

"The answer is no Su" Harry said firmly.

Su pouted.

"Well then how about this?" she suggested.

"No sparkly vampires either Su" Harry said.

"Hmm, you're probably right on that. You don't look good pale anyway" Su said.

Harry nodded and went back looking.

"Hey, what about this?" he suggested after a couple of minutes.

"No, Harry" Su said firmly.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"We're not going as slave and master" Su said.

"But you'd look good in that outfit" Harry said.

"No, Harry" Su said giving her boyfriend a hard look.

"Fine, fine" Harry said then went back to looking.

Su left a linger glare at Harry. She couldn't believe he even suggested that. Sometimes she wondered where Harry's head went at times.

Time passed and more ideas were shot down.

"Su we're running out of options here" Harry said.

"We'll find something Harry, I know it" Su said confidently.

"Whatever you say" Harry said not so sure.

"Oh, here we go" Su said excitedly.

Harry looked at it and mentally decided it wasn't too bad. At least it didn't have tights. The costume pair was Bonnie and Clyde.

"So what do you think?" Su asked looking at Harry.

"I guess it would work" Harry said.

Su smiled, "then it's settled. We're going to go as Bonnie and Clyde."

Harry nodded.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: Ugh, this was hard to write. Well, not all of it, but figuring out what the costumes would be. For some reason I couldn't figure it out til way late really. Thanks for the reading and please review.**


End file.
